Les Défis d'Aventures - Treizième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la treizième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Avril au 27 Mai. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Chapter 1

Lors de l'annonce du dernier défi, nous fêtions notre premier anniversaire. Pour ce mois-ci, c'est le troisième anniversaire d'Aventures que nous célébrons ! Un immense merci à Bob, Fred, Krayn, Mahyar et Seb pour Aventures, pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont offert. Sans Aventures, ce compte n'existerait pas. Sans Aventures, le fandom d'Aventures n'existerait pas. Et quelle perte ce serait !

Mais si vous suivez Les Défis d'Aventures depuis quelques temps, vous aurez constaté que nous aimons follement nos retards. Et, même si nous sommes sur le point d'entrer en Mai, nous sommes toujours en Avril. Et, presque avec un mois de retard, il est temps de rire un peu !

Pour le Défi de ce mois-ci, nous vous proposons de vous entraîner un peu à l'art de la stylistique poétique oratoire, en **remplaçant tous les noms des protagonistes par une périphrase** ! La périphrase est une **figure de style qui consiste en le remplacement d'un mot par sa définition ou un groupe de mot**. Par exemple, dire " _Le roi soleil_ " pour parler de Louis XIV, c'est une périphrase.N'hésitez pas à faire dans l'hyperbole avec vos périphrases, c'est une bonne occasion pour exagérer et rire un bon coup.  
De plus, **il faudra impérativement vous limiter à trois (3) utilisations de chacune de vos périphrases** , de manière à varier le plus possible.  
Pour les plus téméraires, nous vous proposons de n'utiliser que des _**kenningar**_ , c'est à dire une **périphrase à valeur métaphorique construite avec un nom et un groupe complément du nom**. Par exemple : "Père du loup" pour désigner Loki, ou "La rose aux doigts" pour désigner l'aurore.

Quand au défi dessin de ce mois-ci, vous devrez **parodier vos memes préférés à la sauce Aventures**!

Le défi durera jusqu'au **Dimanche 27 Mai, minuit**. Vous pourrez nous envoyer vos participations jusqu'à cette date. Que ce mois soit riche en expériences pour vous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bien vous amuser et bon courage à vous !


	2. Participation de Dolip1000mg

On est le 15, et je suis toujours là, au rendez-vous !

13ème édition... Est-ce que c'était un indice pour me dire à quel point j'allais galérer à faire ce défis ? Hum ? J'en ai bavé et je suis pas vraiment satifaite... Mais voilà, c'est le jeu ^^

Et pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu, la suite de mon défis de la 10ème édition est en train d'être publié ! "Le Sang du Diable" si vous le souhaitez ^^

Voilà, voilà ^^

.

* * *

.

« -Oyez, Oyez, braves gens ! Venez écouter l'histoire de notre Vénéré Roi des Terres Délaissées ! Que savez-vous exactement de son règne ? Connaissez-vous tous ses secrets ? Avez-vous entendus parler des plus sombres événements qui entourent la couronne ?

« Moi, le Grand, le Majestueux, le Formidable, le Courageux, le Sublime et l'Intrépide Ulivieru des Plaines Ecarlates d'Orient, va vous le raconter !

« De l'union du Remarquable Monarque de Kirov et de la Douce Reine de Lorimar naquit un enfant. L'Enfant Chéri ne fit pourtant qu'une seule fois apparition au peuple, lors de sa présentation officielle. Si bien que les années passèrent et protégé, couvé, enfermé dans le palais, le peuple se mit presque à douter de son existence. L'Héritier Invisible, dont nul ne savait à quoi il pouvait ressembler, pas même les membres du Sénat …

« Vint alors la Guerre de la Désolation ! Chacun d'entre vous a été affectez par les malheurs qui ont frappés notre pays ! Le Remarquable Monarque à fait ce qui était en son pouvoir vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Mais ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé quelles étaient les véritables raisons de sa disparition ?

« Dans les ombres, on parle de complot, d'assassinat organisés, d'enjeu politique ! Qu'il repose en paix Le Roi Miséricordieux ! Glorifions son nom, qu'il ne soit jamais oublié ! Que sa mort, parcourue de néant, ne soit pas veine ! Le peuple attendra toujours une réponse ! Sois en certain, Héritier Invisible !

« Mais vous me direz qu'en ai-t-il de la Douce Reine, notre chère Reine, la Sinistre Musaraigne Silencieuse ? Trahison. Chaos. Destruction. Celle qui a plongé dans les Ténèbres nos familles ! Nous l'avons tous vu, nous l'avons trainée dans la boue ! Elle a amené l'obscurité et les ténèbres ! Mais la renaissance vient avec l'Héritier Invisible !

« C'est maintenant, gentes Dames et Gentilshommes que, moi, votre Dévoué Serviteur doit vous poser la question, en quoi sommes-nous sûrs que l'Enfant Chéri, notre « Vénéré Roi des Terres Délaissées » soit véritablement le souverain que Kirov attend ?!

« Héritier du Roi Miséricordieux et de la Sinistre Musaraigne Silencieuse, quel crédit pouvons-nous lui accorder, je vous le demande ? Nous ne le connaissons pas ! Nous ne savons pas ce qui lui a été enseigné ! A-t-il reçu de la bonté ou de la perfidie ? Quels sont les dessins qu'il nourrit ? Pour le pays et pour le peuple ou pour son propre intérêt ?

« Entendez-moi bien, et surtout faite très attention, mais il se peut bien que sur le trône actuel se trouve un imposteur ! Un homme placé là par le pouvoir et la manipulation du Sénat ! Le Roi-Pantin, voilà à qui nous avons affaire ! A qui ont souffle tous les décrets et les discours ! A qui ont donné la becquée dans des couverts d'ors alors que la populace se meurt à petit feu ! A qui je suis sûr qu'on torche le fessier avec de la soie !

« Oui, il beau notre Vénéré Roi des Terres Délaissées, sitôt proclamé après la curieuse éviction de ses géniteurs ! L'Enfant Chéri ! Le Roi-Pantin !

\- ATTRAPEZ-LE !

\- Maudit Bouffon ! Si nous t'entendons encore dire de telles calomnies, c'est une corde que l'on passera à ton cou !

\- Ne le laissait pas s'échapper ! ECARTEZ-VOUS ! »

La population compacte sur l'une des nombreuses de Kirov ne se sépara pas pour autant sous l'injonction des trois gardes. L'Heureux Bonimenteur gambada tranquillement parmi les rues pour trouver un autre endroit pour raconter ses histoires, sans jamais se faire attraper par les Soldats.

Les Soldats du Roi-Pantin…

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! J'ai hésité, mais finalement, j'ai choisi de poursuivre mes inepties concernant le Repos du Guerrier. J'aime trop cette histoire pour l'abandonner en si "bon" chemin._

 _Du coup, cette fois-ci, je vous propose un petit texte sans prétentions, le récit d'une rencontre qui marqua à tout jamais l'histoire de l'auberge._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)_

* * *

Le premier regard échangé détermina tout le reste. Une rencontre entre dix yeux, terreau d'une amitié indestructible. Après des semaines de contacts fugaces, de paroles glissées sous le pas d'une porte, **l'elfe aux tresses couleur de nuit** parvint enfin à réaliser son rêve. **Le monstre aux multiples pattes** émergea de la cave, lentement, et se dirigea vers son nouvel ami humain.

Le premier geste du **botaniste introverti** avait été une offrande. Quelques plantes, un peu de nourriture placée à l'entrée de la cave, puis l'attente. L'attente interminable. Durant plusieurs jours, le **voleur reconverti** était resté assis devant la porte, refusant parfois même de s'alimenter. Déterminé, il avait parlé dans le vide, tentant de rassurer son interlocuteur invisible. Un matin, ses efforts furent récompensés par l'apparition d'une patte velue. Le **bipède roublard** lui accrocha un petit ruban arc-en-ciel pour pouvoir reconnaître cette créature. Au fil des cadeaux et des mots doux, l'appendice décoré émergea de plus en plus régulièrement des ténèbres de la cave, sous le regard circonspect des autres tenanciers.

Cette expérience de dressage eut des effets étranges sur l'ensemble de l'équipe du Repos du Guerrier. Le **mage du feu** et le **fils de l'eau** se rapprochèrent, êtres antinomiques unis dans leur inquiétude concernant l'objet de leur amour. A l'inverse, reclus dans sa cuisine, le **demi-homme ami des louves** préférait rester loin de toute cette agitation. Il s'était habitué aux lubies de ses compagnons d'aventures. Enfin, le **bouclier de la Lumière** observait l'oeuvre de **l'elfe immature** avec un étrange sourire carnassier. Il guettait l'instant où son entreprise dégénérerait, lui offrant alors une occasion parfaite de pourfendre des Aranéides géantes.

Cependant, les espoirs cruels du **paladin infanticide** furent réduits à néant lorsque la porte de la cave s'ouvrit enfin. Un être en sortit, gigantesque et soyeux, une patte ornée de toutes les couleurs du ciel. Son **dresseur** lui ouvrit les bras, l'œil humide. La **créature** s'y blottit, scellant dans leur étreinte une amitié éternelle.


End file.
